Siempre en el mismo lugar
by Gema'Arellano
Summary: Encontrar al amor de tu vida es coincidir en tiempo y espacio, pero ¿puede esto pasar más de una vez? Isabella Swan no lo habría esperado, pero el mundo ha conspirado, dándole una segunda oportunidad. ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar al amor, de nueva cuenta, en su vida? ¿Y si el amor la persiguiera siempre en el mismo lugar? One Shot


**_La historia me pertenece pero los personajes que aquí se presentan son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los adapto en mi historia._**

**_Beteado por: Pichi LG_**

**_BetasFFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

"_**Batalla de los OS" Fanfiction Addiction FFAD**_

_**www . fanfiction com / u / 4587923 / La – Batalla – de – los – OS**_

_**Siempre en el mismo lugar**_

_**Autor: Gema'Arellano**_

_**Pareja: Edward y Bella**_

_**Número de palabras: 12,186**_

La vida de Isabella era tan volátil, cambiaba drásticamente, y por ello tenía que acostumbrarse a las situaciones que continuamente la embargaban. Era como un pequeño animalillo temeroso de algo nuevo, que había sido arrebatado cruelmente de su hogar y debía adaptarse para sobrevivir, la vivencia del más apto.

Aunque la creencia de muchas personas dictaba que el llamado a la muerte, sedienta de absorber la vitalidad de los cuerpos, era la opción más viable y sencilla, para Isabella, esa salida de emergencia jamás estuvo disponible, no cuando tenía a un pequeño ángel dependiendo de ella.

Ese bebé era un constante recordatorio de su antigua vida, llena de banales lujos que jamás deseó, pero a los que se acostumbró irremediablemente; lujos que cuando era pequeña jamás visualizó en su vida. Ella, una chica de clase media, tenía lo que necesitaba, le gustaba su vida y deseaba lo mismo para su progenie.

Su vida dio un enorme giro cuando un hombre, con una jovialidad envidiable, llegó a su ciudad natal, Kansas, y ella inmediatamente había caído en las redes del amor, como su madre solía decir. Ese joven de veintitantos se había sentido atraído por esa adolescente tímida, de gustos poco comunes, con un habla extraordinaria y muy extensa.

Se habían conocido en el último día de clases del instituto de Isabella. Un día de tantos en los que ella iba pensando qué haría ahora que había terminado la escuela. No tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer, la universidad no le resultaba atractiva ya que, a pesar de tener excelentes calificaciones, nunca había sido buena tomando decisiones demasiado importantes.

Había tantas cosas en las que era buena, que no sabía específicamente cuáles le encantaban más. Le gustaba Biología y era buena en ello, era buena en Literatura y le encantaba leer y escribir ensayos, pero también le gustaba jugar con números. Entonces, ¿debía estudiar Medicina, Literatura o Finanzas?... He ahí dónde radicaba su gran dilema.

Había decidido tomar un año sabático y elegir una opción más concreta, pero, ¿qué pensarían sus padres de su decisión? A pesar de tener unos padres compresivos, sus costumbres eran un tanto arcaicas y para ellos inculcar la educación en su hija era primordial. Ellos no le pedían que consiguiera dinero para los gastos domésticos, sólo le pedían que estudiara y que se superara, y ahí estaba ella decidiendo dejar de estudiar por trescientos sesenta y cinco días consecutivos.

Iba tan distraída que no notó que el semáforo en amarillo pronto pasaría a ser rojo, tampoco vio que un auto aceleraba para cruzar antes de que el tiempo de cruce se agotara. Afortunadamente, su visión periférica y sus instintos de supervivencia habían aparecido a tiempo y ella había alcanzado a retroceder, pero desparramando su libro favorito en el proceso.

Esta vez revisó toda la calle antes de acercarse a recoger su libro y continuar su camino. Sin embargo, ella no se había percatado de que el auto que casi golpeaba su humanidad había frenado metros más adelante y el conductor había bajado un tanto furioso y preocupado por el casi accidente provocado. En cuanto este observó que la joven de cabellera café ondulada se agachaba para levantar el libro, tirado a mitad de la calle, apresuró el paso para tomarlo primero.

Isabella sólo pudo contemplar como una mano varonil con dedos largos, agarraba con firmeza el libro que llevaba a cualquier lugar al que iba. El joven recuperó la postura, le tendió el libro, y ella lo tomó sin levantar la mirada.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa —la reprendió seriamente el joven. Tenía una voz grave, o al menos eso pensó Isabella, quien sólo pudo asentir tímidamente.

—Yo...lo siento, iba distraída. —Sacudió su cabeza cuando recordó que debía hablar con sus padres pronto, esperaba que la comprendieran.

—Lo noté —dijo sarcásticamente el hombre desconocido.

Aunque a ella le molestó el tono que había utilizado, se había disculpado y él no tenía por qué ser sarcástico. Decidida a responderle, levantó sus vívidos ojos chocolate, chocando inmediatamente con la mirada oscura de él, pero en ese momento nada tuvo relevancia, ni que estuvieran parados a la mitad de la calle, ni que él estuviera molesto con ella, ni que ella, a su vez, deseara responderle como ella pensaba que se merecía.

En ese momento vinieron a su memoria la veces que había leído historias de romance, esas que muchas veces acompañaron sus noches, esas que la hacían creer en el destino, esas que le decían que cuando el hombre de su vida estuviera ante sus ojos, lo sabría. Ella creyó fielmente que todo eso era real, y tenía la idea certera de que Cupido la había flechado. Una sonrisa se extendió, sin premeditación, en su rostro, sus mejillas arreboladas la hicieron ver hermosa con esos pequeños y claros puntos cafés en su nariz.

El joven se sorprendió cuando esos pensamientos atravesaron su mente pero, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, había respondido el gesto con una sonrisa cautivadora. Todo lo que tenía sentido en sus vidas se había perdido cuando ambos se miraron.

—Mi nombre es Riley...Riley Biers —se presentó el joven mientras carraspeaba para aclarar su garganta.

—Isabella Swan —respondió la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

—Siento no haber sido más cuidadoso, si no hubieras reaccionado a tiempo... —Dejó la frase inconclusa, no quería pensar en el hubiera. Ella estaba sana y salva, aunque nuevamente la sorpresa se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que él se estaba disculpando con ella.

—No te preocupes, la culpa también fue mía —Lo calmó Isabella.

— ¿A dónde te dirigías? —La cuestionó Riley—. Puedo acercarte a dónde sea que vayas —ofreció. Quería permanecer con ella por un rato más, aún no quería despedirse.

—Yo voy a Wyandotte Street —Isabella tampoco lo quería dejar ir.

—Entonces, vamos. —El pelinegro la guió hasta el auto, la ayudó a subir abriéndole la puerta del copiloto y después se dirigió a su puesto. El auto ya estaba encendido por lo que no tardó nada en arrancar en dirección a dónde le había dicho la adolescente.

Isabella observó a Riley… Era considerablemente mayor que ella, los rasgos de su rostro era marcados, su mandíbula era redondeada, pero su nariz era aguileña, sus labios tenían aspecto suave, con el labio inferior más grande que el superior, tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, casi negros, por lo que era imposible distinguir el iris de la pupila, sus pestañas eran pequeñas y sus cejas rectas.

Era increíblemente atractivo, pero sintió que un hombre como él jamás podría fijarse en alguien como ella, era muy joven, como para ser su hermana. Sus pensamientos hicieron que frunciera el ceño y girara su vista a la ventana. Ella quería que él se fijara en ella, pero eso no dependía de ella, era sólo cuestión del destino.

El camino resultó incómodo, ninguno hablaba pero se sentía el nerviosismo en el ambiente. Riley sólo habló una vez para preguntarle por el número del lugar al que iban.

Isabella había cambiado sus pensamientos sobre lo que le esperaba en casa, por el chico que viajaba a su lado. Tenía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, no supo identificarla pero ella lo relacionó con amor, aunque en realidad sentía que no había alguna palabra que pudiera explicar con exactitud lo que le sucedía. Jamás se había enamorado.

Sí, se había sentido atraída por chicos de su clase, incluso había salido con un par de ellos, pero esa atracción nunca había sido catalogada o relacionada con ese sentimiento cálido que recorría las entrañas y del que tanto se hablaba en sus lecturas.

Tenía sus dudas. ¿Existía el amor a primera vista? Ella creía fervientemente en ello, pero jamás lo había experimentado, era como creer ciegamente en algo, como un cristiano que rezaba todos los días a su Dios porque creía que ese ser divino y omnipresente podía ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas. Era tener la fiel creencia de que existía, sin verlo. Y, ciertamente, así se sentía Isabella. Pero cuando se dejaba llevar por esos pensamientos siempre llegaban las mismas preguntas a su mente: ¿No es precipitado que alguien se enamore de un segundo a otro? ¿El amor podía llegar a funcionar así?

—Hemos llegado —anunció Riley mirando a la hermosa adolescente en proceso de conversión a gran mujer. Su rostro había dejado atrás los rasgos infantiles pero aún no eran tan definidos como los de una mujer adulta, su piel lisa era blanquecina, inclusive un poco más que la de él mismo. Sus ojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención, eran grandes, de un tono achocolatado alrededor de la pupila pero conforme se alejaban de ella se veían rastros más claros, ambos cubiertos por unas largas pestañas y cejas delgadas; una nariz un poco respingada pero que hacía un contraste adecuado en su rostro. Sus pómulos eran un poco marcados, su labio inferior se veía más relleno que el superior… Un deseo por besarla lo recorrió, pero se recordó que ella era demasiado joven, así que reprimió sus impulsos.

—Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído a mi casa —dijo Isabella con la cabeza gacha, decepcionada por sus propios pensamientos. No sabía si lo volvería a ver, así que decidió acercarse a Riley y darle, al menos, un beso en la mejilla. Probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver, y podía despedirse de él con un beso robado, pocas veces había sido atrevida, pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

Se acercó a su rostro, Riley, que ya tenía su rostro en dirección a ella, no lo movió, quería ver que hacía Isabella. Ambos esperaron unos segundos tortuosos en los que sentían el aliento de uno sobre el otro.

Cuando tímidamente se unieron ambos labios pareció que sufrían combustión espontánea, muchas emociones se presentaron, así que poco a poco comenzaron a mover sus labios, sólo sintiendo la suavidad de los trozos de piel en contacto. El sabor característico de ambos los sedujo, provocando que empezaran un beso más insistente y atrevido que con el que habían empezado. Ambos se sentían transportados a otra realidad, pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, esto no fue la excepción, y ambos jóvenes, que sólo se conocían por su nombre, pero cuya conexión era inevitable, sonrieron, mostrando en ese gesto todo lo que anhelaban y que tan prohibido creían que era.

Pasaron unos largos meses. Ambos iban olvidando lo sucedido pero no completamente.

El cumpleaños de Isabella había pasado. Por fin tenía dieciocho años, acaba de encontrar un trabajo después de hablar con sus padres sobre la decisión que había tomado. Sus padres no se molestaron, pero tampoco es que estuvieran muy felices con la idea.

La joven había empezado a revisar y a analizar las opciones que tenía para estudiar. Había pensado seriamente en Literatura, pero aún había algo que la detenía y no sabía con certeza qué era. Se había puesto un límite de tiempo, tenía hasta poco antes de Navidad para tomar una decisión y recuperar el semestre que había perdido.

Últimamente estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, pero desconocía lo que sentía. Tal vez era el pánico que la solitaria calle por la que transitaba, le provocaba. No lo sabía con precisión, su pulso se aceleró un poco cuando llegaba a la calle en la que había conocido a Riley, y suspiró. Daría todo por verlo una vez más.

Riley circulaba nuevamente por esa avenida en la que casi atropella a esa distraída adolescente. Se reprendió por pensar en ella, no había podido sacarla de su mente y, en los últimos días, había hecho las cosas en su trabajo torpemente por falta de concentración; fue entonces cuando vio en la acera a una joven de rulos castaños.

¿Era posible encontrarla nuevamente en el mismo lugar?... Hizo sonar el claxon. La joven que caminaba mirando el suelo giró su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido que, recordó vagamente, había escuchado ese día del casi accidente, pero las coincidencias existían, ¿cierto?

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Riley por la ventana entreabierta del auto, cuando se detenía a un lado de ella. Ambos sonrieron instantáneamente.

— ¡Hey, Riley! ¿Qué hay? —contestó Isabella sonriente.

—No mucho —le respondió—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, Isabella? —Esa invitación resultó sorpresiva para ambos pero, no por ello, desagradable.

—Claro —asintió la adolescente—. Sólo con una condición —solicitó ella sin dejar que la sonrisa se desvaneciera.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó ansiosamente Riley. Cumpliría cualquier capricho de aquella chiquilla con tal de estar a su lado por un rato.

—Llámame Bella, Isabella es un nombre muy largo —dijo ella con una mueca que resultó chistosa para el joven.

—Creí que pedirías algo...diferente —río Riley, provocando la risa de Bella.

Ese fue su segundo encuentro. Bella lo recordaba muy bien, y aún sentía el rápido latido de su corazón que, no había sido más que la anticipación por ver a su amado.

Desde ese día, ambos empezaron a conocerse más. Riley supo que Bella detestaba los días lluviosos, que su más grande temor era perder a sus seres amados, su color favorito era el rojo, adoraba vestir con pantalones cortos y blusas holgadas, odiaba usar tacones, con su 1.65 decía que no necesitaba más altura, sabía que amaba el olor a libros viejos, le encantaba escuchar música mientras leía y lloraba cuando algo malo le sucedía al personaje favorito de su novela. Se enteró también que a ella le gustaba el helado de Cookies 'n Cream, adoraba a los animales, especialmente a los perros, porque ella profesaba que eran los seres más fieles y cariñosos que pudieran pisar la tierra. Ambos aprendieron a conocerse y a enamorarse de cada aspecto de la vida del otro.

Bella, en cambio, escuchaba atentamente cada historia que Riley le contaba. El cómo había tenido que sobresalir siempre en todo lo que hacía para no defraudar a sus padres, el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros por ser el primogénito intachable con modales refinados, porque era claro que la familia Biers era poderosa y reconocida en la alta sociedad.

De hecho, todo eso había provocado uno de los tantos conflictos que enfrentaban en su relación, el rechazo de los padres de Riley hacia Isabella, Ambos progenitores iban en contra de su noviazgo; en primer lugar, ellos creían que la diferencia de edad era demasiada, Bella de dieciocho y Riley de veintisiete… ¡Nueve años de diferencia! Eso era inaceptable para ellos, y más aún, que ambos pertenecieran a clases sociales distintas. Sus padres no se habían cansado de reprochárselo.

—Entiende, Riley. —Le pedía su madre, esa mujer cuya cabellera negra brillosa caía perfectamente hasta sus hombros, y que poseía unos ojos tan similares, y a la vez tan diferentes, a los de Riley, pensaba Isabella. ¿Cómo era posible que los mismos ojos reflejaran cosas tan distintas? Unos fríos y otros cálidos.

Esa mujer de piel blanca, con algunas arrugas, apenas visibles, en su frente, esos pómulos redondos y esa nariz similar a la de Riley; incluso parecía que en la cara de ese joven no había rasgos de su padre, a excepción de la misma mandíbula, pero todos los demás eran heredados de su madre.

En el carácter, ambos padres diferían enormemente, y a Riley le resultaba difícil de entender cómo es que ellos habían terminado juntos; es decir, cómo es que su madre, una mujer prejuiciosa y, en ocasiones, altanera podía llegar a convivir, por treinta años seguidos, con un hombre serio y de actitud pasiva. Jamás lo entendería completamente. Aunque lo que Riley sí sabía era que, en ese aspecto, su padre y él eran similares.

— ¡Cariño, ella sólo busca posición social! —Le repetía innumerables veces—. ¿Acaso, no lo ves? —Lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo veía directamente a los ojos, los mismos ojos mirándose—. ¡Sus padres han muerto y ella no tiene nada! ¡Sólo te ve como la rama a la cual sostenerse para no caer! -—Su madre le decía, pero ese joven se desprendía del contacto y le respondía como muchas otras veces.

— ¡Eres tú la que no lo ve! Ella es una joven humilde, desinteresada y, si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer, maravillosa. Si lo hicieras también te darías cuenta de que no hay mujer más perfecta para mí que ella. —Su madre siempre se sorprendía de la lealtad que su joven hijo le tenía. Siempre defendiéndola—. Velo, madre. —Le pedía su hijo tiernamente, tomándola de las manos y subiéndolas a la altura de su pecho—. Las mujeres de nuestra misma clase, como tú te empeñas en decir, no son más que mujeres interesadas en busca de posición y dinero, son a ellas a quiénes debes alejar de mí, no a ella. —Buscaba con la mirada a Bella, que se mantenía a raya de la discusión madre e hijo.

Las palabras de la Sra. Biers siempre la lastimaban, le recordaban que sus padres la habían abandonado en un mundo de crueldad. Como esa mujer decía, ella no tenía nada, sus padres habían tenido tantas deudas que morir había sido su gran escape, aunque no hubiera sido planeado pues los accidentes ocurrían. Pero ellos jamás le mencionaron nada a su hija, ella sólo fue informada de esas deudas cuando unos hombres le habían pedido que saliera de la casa que sería embargada. Fue entonces cuando parte de su mundo se derrumbó, esos castillos de princesas en los que había vivido habían sido demolidos, la realidad le había caído de golpe… Ella creía que su familia era perfecta, creía que sólo había felicidad… ¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

La mente de Isabella ya no presenciaba la discusión de la familia Biers, sus pensamientos se habían redireccionado a ese terrible día en el que sus padres habían abandonado la Tierra para trascender a un lugar lleno de paz y armonía, ese lugar que todos llamaban cielo; y es que a Isabella, a pesar de tener creencias religiosas rezagadas, le gustaba pensar que aún después de la muerte, el alma permanecía viva. ¿Por qué lo hacía? A ella le resultaba aterrador creer que sus padres ya no existían y si tenía la posibilidad de creer que vivían en otro lugar, lo haría.

Ese día soleado había sido de luto, aunque el cielo quería mantenerse despejado, ya que no quería provocar que el estado de ánimo de Bella decayera aún más. No quería ser un recordatorio de lo mal que esa joven la estaba pasando. Isabella no soltaba ninguna lágrima, y no sabía la razón de aquello. Tal vez había llorado demasiado cuando recibió la noticia, que ahora no quedaba más agua salina por derramar o probablemente era que aún no lo asimilaba. No lo sabía.

—No tienes por qué guardar esas emociones, llora, grita, libérate de ellas, nadie te juzgará, Bella —le susurró su novio mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, en el duro pecho del joven.

—Lo sé —le respondió sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como los trabajadores del cementerio acomodaban los féretros blancos, con pequeños detalles en los costados, para empezar a bajarlos. Fue en ese preciso momento que la mente de Isabella reaccionó y corrió el corto tramo que la separaba de sus padres, separándose de su cálida guarida humana. Intentó abrazar los dos ataúdes con sus pequeños brazos, pero eran demasiado cortos para hacerlo, dio un grito fuerte y desgarrador, que provocó una molestia en su garganta, pero lo ignoró. Su corazón empezó a latir arrítmicamente y su respiración se hizo irregular y ruidosa, se soltó de las cajas y cayó de rodillas en la superficie de barro, sus manos también cayeron al suelo oprimiendo con sus dedos la tierra suelta. Una sensación de vacío recorrió su pecho, Riley corrió para calmarla, y cuando llegó a su lado se sentó en la arena jalándola a su regazo. La abrazó fuertemente, como si con ese contacto pudiera alejarla del mundo real y transportarla a un lugar más seguro y pacífico, Isabella sólo se dejó asir.

—Ellos se han ido, Riley —lloró la castaña—. No volverán —sollozó cada vez más fuerte. Sus manos, que apretaban ahora en puños la camisa de él, poco a poco perdían fuerza.

—No físicamente, pero siempre estarán a tu lado aunque no los puedas ver. Los ojos humanos están tan corrompidos que no pueden ver algo tan puro como las almas, pero ellos están aquí. —Los dos empezaron a levantarse, la morena de manera autómata y sin soltar a su pareja.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sobre sus pies, Riley comenzó a alejarse con ella de ese triste lugar. Los conocidos de la familia Swan entendían el dolor de la joven, por lo que sus miradas comprensivas no los juzgaron cuando se apartaban del cementerio.

Isabella rememoró cada acontecimiento relacionado con sus padres, o al menos los pocos que prevalecían en su memoria y eran difíciles de olvidar, como sus primeras vacaciones en una playa del país, la única vez que habían salido del país para viajar a Irlanda, su lugar predilecto para vivir. Recordó la primera vez que acampó en el bosque, que había resultado desastrosa pero divertida, ya que en su tienda de campaña se habían metido pequeños insectos que le habían causado infinitas picaduras.

Todo eso le pasaba como pequeños videos mentales. Cerró los ojos súbitamente para hacerlos más vívidos, pero en el proceso lágrimas silenciosas empezaban a descender por su pálido rostro. Jamás volvería a sentir la firmeza en los brazos de su padre, ni los besos de su madre en su frente. Las palabras _"mamá" _y_ "papá"_ ya no formarían parte de su vocabulario, se volverían inservibles. Las risas de sus padres nunca volverían a sonar, los ojos de sus padres no se abrirían jamás.

—No olvides que yo estoy aquí para ti, jamás me separaré de ti. Te amo, Bella.

La joven levantó su mirada café hacia la suya negra. Isabella sonrió a medias, levantó un poco el cuello para alcanzar los labios de él, fue un breve contacto, sólo para agradecerle por sus palabras de aliento. Cuando se separaron el joven habló de nuevo.

—Sé qué no es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero llevó días... —Mientras hablaba sacó una caja de terciopelo negra, la abrió mostrando un pequeño aro de oro blanco con un diamante blanco incrustado al centro y una tira de pequeños cristales rodeando horizontalmente la extensión del anillo—. Con esto en mis manos, llevamos dos años de relación y todos los días me he preguntado… ¿Por qué esperar cuando sé que eres la mujer perfecta para mí? Isabella, prometo estar siempre para ti, en alma y cuerpo, me comprometo a hacer cada día de tu hermosa vida, mejor que el anterior… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? —le preguntó Riley sonriendo débilmente. Ese anillo le había estado quemando el bolsillo por todo ese mes, incitándolo a proponerle matrimonio a su joven novia, pero no había encontrado ocasión perfecta para hacerlo y, a pesar de que este tampoco era el momento adecuado, supo que con eso Isabella sabría con total seguridad que él jamás la dejaría, o al menos no por decisión propia.

—S-sí —tartamudeó Bella, y se limpió los restos de lágrimas de su cara—. Acepto, Riley —le sonrió con un poco más de ánimo—. Yo también quiero decir algo —El amor reflejado en el rostro de él le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para lo que iba a decirle—. Tengo ocho semanas de embarazo, seremos papás —terminó de decir.

Riley no le respondió nada, sencillamente se acercó a besar a su prometida y madre de su hijo o hija. La amaba demasiado, y con ese beso, ambos hacían un juramento que quedaría grabado para el resto de sus vidas.

Había pasado sólo una semana de ese suceso, semana en la cual Bella había sido despojada de su hogar. Sus pertenencias habían quedado en esa casa llena de sus más preciados recuerdos. Sólo había podido recoger la ropa que tenía y algunas otras cosas, como sus libros, su computadora personal y unos cuantos CD's.

No tenía dinero, el poco dinero que había ahorrado lo había gastado en pagar el pequeño funeral de sus padres, era lo mínimo que se merecían para todo lo que le habían brindado a ella. Eso es lo que la llevaba a mudarse a la casa de los Biers, razón por la que discutían su prometido y la que sería su suegra. Pero Riley no había sucumbido a los reclamos de su madre, por lo que Isabella había sido la nueva residente de esa gran mansión.

Aunque el tiempo que vivió ahí no fue duradero, todo terminó con el inicio de otra tragedia en su vida.

Isabella y Riley habían programado la boda para cinco meses después de la muerte de los padres de Bella, ambos habían hablado, o mejor dicho discutido, con el Sr. y la Sra. Biers, sobre la decisión que habían tomado de casarse. A pesar de que sus padres se rehusaban a que eso pasara, ambos sabían muy bien que su opinión no contaba en ese asunto, era algo que no les concernía, y a pesar de esa negativa, los jóvenes enamorados eran mayores de edad y tenían el completo control de sus vidas.

Estaban en el siglo veintiuno, sus padres debían dejar a un lado sus viejas costumbres. Ellos ya no podían decidir sobre con quién casar a sus hijos, eso había quedado atrás.

Con todas las predisposiciones que, según los padres de Riley, tendría el matrimonio, habían empezado con la organización de la boda. Isabella iba y venía de distintos lugares, de la tienda de invitaciones, de la boutique, todos los lugares a los que debía ir una novia para que la boda fuera perfecta.

Aunque todos los preparativos estaban a cargo de la novia y la dama de honor, Isabella había tenido que hacerlo sola, no tenía amigas demasiado cercanas en la universidad que pudieran ocupar el puesto.

El peso, tanto de la boda como del embarazo, que recaían sobre sus hombros, la desgastaba, pero con el apoyo de Riley había salido adelante. La muerte de sus padres poco a poco iba quedando atrás, el tiempo empezaba a curar las heridas que sólo la pérdida de un ser querido podía provocar.

Los meses iban haciendo que el vientre de Bella fuera creciendo. El pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella se iba desarrollando a paso lento, ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, sólo faltaba un mes para la boda, un mes exacto para el cumpleaños de Isabella. Ese día habían ido con un juez de lo familiar para firmar el acuerdo prenupcial, en el que ambas partes compartirían sus bienes, aunque en el caso de Bella no hubiera mucho por compartir, no tenía nada.

—Creo que no debimos haber firmado ese acuerdo prenupcial —dijo Isabella cuando salían del Registro Civil.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó realmente confundido Riley. Todo lo que él tenía era el futuro patrimonio de su hijo, todo los objetos materiales que poseía quería compartirlos con su prometida, no encontraba sentido a lo que ella le decía.

—Yo...no tengo nada que ofrecerte —Ella agachó la mirada escondiendo su mirada de él—. Perdí todo en el embargo. —Riley se acercó y levantó el mentón de su amada, le besó ambas mejillas y la miró a los ojos directamente.

—Eso no importa, Bella. No me enamoré de tus pertenencias, me enamoré de ti, de lo que tienes aquí —dijo señalando con su dedo índice el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de ella—. ¿Tú me amas, Bella?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida —respondió la castaña rodando los ojos—. Por supuesto que te amo, Riley. De eso no hay duda alguna —Él sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de Bella.

—Eso es lo único que importa —habló él—. _"Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor, mi cómplice y todo"_ (1) —recitó dulcemente.

—Me gusta cuando me recitas la poesía que leo. —Bella abrazó el varonil cuerpo de Riley —. Me encanta como se oye en tus labios. —Ella se alzó un poco para alcanzar esos labios a los que se había vuelto adicta.

Ese era de los últimos recuerdos que ella tenía de él. Esa misma tarde, Riley había tenido que viajar por un asunto de la empresa de su familia, a Nevada. Ella se había despedido de él en el aeropuerto, ahí se había dado el _adiós_ de ambos porque, a pesar de llamarse casi a diario, la despedida de esos dos amantes se había dado ese día.

El vuelo de regreso había resultado desastroso, cuando el avión ya se acercaba por las nubes, se había incendiado un ala, provocando que este cayera bruscamente en la pista de aterrizaje; el fuego no hacía más que recorrer de forma masiva cada rincón de la aeronave. Unos hablaban de un sobrecalentamiento, otros de un atentado, pero ninguno tenía la certeza de lo que había ocasionado dicho accidente.

Algunos habían sobrevivido a esa tragedia pero, por desgracia, el prometido de Bella no entraba en las estadísticas de los sobrevivientes, él había muerto ese día, a sólo dos semanas de consumarse el matrimonio de esos dos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día, el amor había abandonado cruelmente a Bella, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, pero ella necesitaba salir adelante, no por ella, ni siquiera por Riley, sino por aquel pequeño que crecía en sus entrañas.

Ella había tenido que asistir al funeral en el que despediría a otra persona importante en su vida, una persona que había marcado su corazón y que la había hecho mujer. Esa misma persona que le había enseñado que aún, en un mundo tan corrompido como el nuestro, había cosas puras.

Para Isabella no había nada peor que pudiera ocurrir, después de la muerte de sus padres y de Riley, pero nuevamente la vida le enseñaba que la crueldad del destino estaba a la orden del día.

Sólo habían pasado tres tortuosos meses de la pérdida de un ser querido para la familia Biers y para Bella, cuando la madre de Riley había aparecido en el apartamento que había comprado su hijo, meses antes de su muerte.

Aquella joven embarazada de ocho meses y medio había abierto la puerta, pero jamás se había imaginado que esa mujer de clase alta, que en otras circunstancias habría sido su suegra, estaría detrás de ella.

—Isabella, recoge tus cosas. Debes irte de este departamento, en este preciso momento —dijo con voz agria.

—Pero…no puedo, yo no tengo a donde ir. —Sus ojos marrones empezaron a nublarse con una delgada capa de agua salada. Isabella necesitaba ese lugar para vivir, no había continuado con su carrera profesional después de ese terrible día; la depresión no le permitía salir mucho de casa, sólo lo necesario, como ir de compras. Ese apartamento se había vuelto su refugio, no podían sacarla de su hogar, no nuevamente—. Mi bebé y yo necesitamos este lugar para vivir, por favor, no nos haga marcharnos. —Bella estaba dispuesta a rogar y dejar el orgullo a un lado si eso le permitía quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo más, sólo mientras buscaba trabajo para poder mantenerse a ella y a su hijo.

—No. —Esa negación fue rotunda, incluso estremeció el delgado cuerpo de Isabella porque, si bien, ella se alimentaba, sólo lo hacía cuando su estómago se lo recordaba y en pequeñas cantidades, pues los vómitos le impedían completar esa acción.

—Por fa-favor —Un estruendoso sollozo la sacudió—. No me haga esto —suplicó Bella con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro demacrado y ojeroso, a causa de dormir poco debido a las constantes pesadillas—. Si no lo quiere hacer por mí, hágalo por su nieto —continuó implorando.

—Niña —habló destilando odio puro—. No hagas esto más difícil, si no desalojas este departamento en diez minutos, juro que me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver a ese _bastardo _que tienes por hijo —advirtió la Sra. Biers con total seguridad.

— ¡No! —gritó Isabella con miedo. ¿Esa mujer sería tan despiadada para hacer algo así? Bella no esperó a comprobar si eso era cierto y corrió rápidamente a la habitación principal, ese espacio en el que había sido aguijoneada por la sensación de amor, placer y deseo. Despejó su mente y se enfocó en coger una pequeña mochila metiendo cosas al azar antes de salir de ese cuarto, avanzó al moderno armario y tomó lo poco que quedaba de los ahorros que ella se había empeñado en guardar, dinero que había mermado considerablemente estos meses.

Sin ser vista, recorrió el largo pasillo e ingresó a la que iba a ser la habitación del bebé, la observó por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que un grito la obligó a salir del letargo en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Tus diez minutos han pasado! ¡Es mejor que te vayas antes de que cumpla mis amenazas! —rugió aquella mujer insensible, y un temblor apareció en el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella. Se apresuró a guardar algunas prendas que Riley y ella habían comprado para el bebé antes de precipitarse a la salida, donde la esperaba la Sra. Biers.

—Pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí. —Bella escuchó, por última vez, la voz despreciativa de la mujer que le había dado la vida al amor de su vida.

Cuando Isabella llegó a la calle. No supo a dónde ir, pero sabía que había un albergue a diez minutos del lugar donde se encontraba, sólo tendría que coger el autobús público que la acercaría ahí. Sin meditarlo demasiado, caminó a la parada del autobús y esperó pacientemente a que este llegara.

—Juro que no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado, pequeño —le susurró a su creciente estómago dando suaves caricias circulares a su vientre, hasta que el viejo autobús paró frente a ella. Se levantó con un poco de gracia de la dura banca y subió cuidadosamente los escalones del transporte, sacó unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y los colocó en la arcaica máquina. Recorrió el pasillo hacia un lugar vacío que había visualizado al entrar y se sentó colocando en el poco espacio de sus piernas, la mochila que ahora contenía toda su vida, que había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro.

Desde pequeña la habían educado en el ámbito religioso, había creído fielmente en el Dios creador de todo lo existente, ese Dios que cumplía las plegarias de sus seguidores. Había llegado a creer en los milagros, incluso jamás había dudado de su existencia, pero en estos momentos de la vida, Isabella no sabía si culparlo por todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido. Empezaba a creer que ese punto de su vida era sólo una gran farsa.

Aquella joven se bajó una calle antes de su destino, pues había decidido caminar un poco para desenredar ese nido de pensamientos que albergaba su mente. Caminó con la mochila al hombro y cuando llegó a esa familiar calle, una sensación de vacío le surcó el estómago.

—Prometiste jamás separarte de mí —lloró al viento. Esas palabras eran señal de una promesa rota, en su mente le gritaba a su enamorado que no la abandonara, le pedía que borrara todo rastro de dolor que la había hecho agonizar día y noche, le rogaba que volviera. Pero eso sólo se quedaba ahí, resguardado en su mente, eran palabras muertas que jamás podrían cumplirse porque, a pesar de su desgastada creencia en los milagros, no era tan ingenua para creer que una fuerza sobrenatural le traería a Riley de vuelta.

Isabella caminó deteniéndose unos segundos en ese lugar donde se había dado el primer encuentro con el padre de su hijo. Cuando creyó pertinente emprendió el viaje al albergue, pero el camino fue lento a causa de los dolores que la aquejaban en el vientre bajo. Cuando por fin había llegado a la entrada principal del alojamiento, una contracción la hizo sostenerse del marco de la puerta doble de madera. Bella sintió cada fibra de su vientre estrecharse, seguida de un derramamiento de líquido entre sus piernas descubiertas, el vestido amarillo que traía puesto sólo le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —un grito parecido a un alarido se escuchó justo frente a ella, en el segundo que el líquido chocó contra el suelo—. Te llevaré al Hospital, resiste unos segundos —le pidió aquella mujer de cuerpo esbelto y rasgos finos, mientras sostenía a la mujer trigueña que se retorcía de dolor—. ¡Jasper! ¡Ven aquí! —chilló la pequeña figura de mujer. Isabella no sabía qué pasaba a su alrededor, sólo se concentraba en respirar repetidas veces, como le habían dicho en sus clases de preparación del parto.

Bella no fue consciente de que un hombre de altura considerable llegaba a su lado, la tomaba en brazos y la metía a un vehículo de marca reconocida. No supo que aquel hombre recorría las calles a una velocidad demasiado alta, pasándose varias señales de tránsito en el transcurso, sólo salió de su sopor cuando estaba recostada en una camilla del quirófano, pero toda lucidez se perdió cuando le colocaron anestesia, sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a su ángel para que cuidara de su bebé antes de cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto hizo efecto la anestesia, los médicos se apresuraron a hacer un corte transversal en el vientre de aquella joven madre. Isabella no había tenido fuerzas suficientes para sacar por sus propios medios a su hijo, así que habían recurrido a la cesárea.

El doctor Cullen hacía todo lo que podía, pidiendo instrumentos y dando instrucciones, abrió el útero y sacó a aquella criatura quien lloró por el cambio brusco del ambiente; pero lo que para ese pequeño era sufrimiento, para Carlisle Cullen era alivio de saber que había logrado sacar al bebé aún con todas las dificultades a las que se había enfrentado. El acomodo del bebé le había impedido que fuera parto normal, además de las pocas fuerzas de la madre.

Cuando Isabella fue trasladada al área de maternidad, Carlisle salió a la sala de espera para hablar con su hija y su yerno sobre la razón de que lo llamaran urgentemente para que atendiera a aquella morena.

—Jasper y yo fuimos a dejar algunas cosas para donar en aquel albergue, pero cuando iba de salida vi a esa mujer sosteniéndose de la puerta. Cuando la observé con detenimiento me di cuenta de su embarazo y, como tú eres ginecólogo, sabía que podrías atenderla —parloteó la mujer de pelos puntiagudos.

—Está bien, Alice, pero procura no llamarme cuando estoy en una junta importante —pidió su padre de manera amable. No le había disgustado atender a esa mujer, el único inconveniente había sido que la junta que se estaba dando era importante.

—Está bien, papá —respondió Alice—. Perdón por traerla aquí, pero simplemente no pude ignorar lo que sucedía y dejarla a su suerte —argumentó esa joven a la que le gustaba ayudar a las personas si estaba en sus manos. Fue por ello, en primer lugar, por lo que había ido a aquel albergue, aunque se preguntó qué estaría haciendo esa mujer ahí. Alice era administradora del lugar y conocía a todas las personas que aportaban algo a él, pero aquella castaña jamás había ido, y dudaba mucho que fuera a quedarse en ese alojamiento. Lo dudó porque sus ropas eran de una marca comercial importante.

-Lo sé, hija, pero ahora el problema está en cómo va a pagar la cuenta del hospital. Sabes bien que este hospital es privado, ¿crees que ella esté dispuesta a pagar por algo que no pidió? —le cuestionó su padre de manera insegura.

Alice no había pensado en eso, pero no es que importara el dinero, podían ayudarla a pagar la cuenta; ellos la habían llevado a esa clínica sin consultarla, así que lo justo era que ellos cubrieran los gastos, o al menos eso pensó Alice. Tendría que hablar con esa mujer.

Isabella se sintió desorientada, no recordaba nada, sólo algunos flashes acudían a su cabeza. Una joven pelinegra y un joven rubio ayudándola, algunos médicos trabajando sobre ella y luego nada, su mente estaba en blanco después de eso.

Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, le dolía el vientre, inconscientemente llevó una mano a ese sitio, y lo que encontró, o mejor dicho, lo que no encontró, la alertó; su vientre ahora estaba plano, vacío, no recordaba el llanto de su bebé, no recordaba haberlo visto al nacer a causa de la anestesia.

Recorrió con la vista toda la habitación e inmediatamente sus ojos, como si de imanes se tratara, se enfocaron en la cuna en la que había un pequeño bulto dentro, quería ver a su hijo. Trató de levantarse pero una manguera de oxígeno debajo de su nariz la detuvo, además de la aguja que estaba en su muñeca; supuso que era el suero, pero no le importó, ella necesitaba ir hacia aquel pequeño, así que se quitó todo aquello que la detenía y se levantó con algo de cuidado; el vientre le punzaba pero eso no tenía relevancia para ella, como tampoco lo tuvo la marca de sangre que fue traspasando la tela de la bata azul del hospital. Caminó descalza hacia esa cama rodeada de barrotes blancos, se acercó lo más que pudo, estiró los brazos y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

—Hola, Charlie —saludó Isabella—. Soy tu madre —le habló. El bebé, como si no necesitara que le aclararan el parentesco que tenía con esa morena, miró detenidamente a su madre; estaba tranquilo, algo le decía que ella era confiable.

Los ojos de Charlie eran tan expresivos, tan parecidos a los de Isabella, del mismo color café achocolatado, su piel era pálida, tenía la nariz aguileña de su padre y los pómulos redondos de su madre, sus cejas eran pobladas y, el poco cabello que cubría su cabeza, era castaño, no había sacado muchos rasgos de su progenitor.

Isabella acercó su dedo índice al suave rostro de su hijo, él como reacción alzó su mano y tomó el dedo que lo acariciaba con delicadeza, lo oprimió con fuerza, comunicándose de esa manera y creando un lazo con su consanguínea.

Unos toques en la puerta distrajeron el momento madre e hijo, Isabella giró la cabeza esperando la entrada de quién fuera que estaba detrás de ella.

—Hola, mi nombre es Alice y él es Jasper —le comunicó la joven de pelo negro a Isabella—. Nosotros te trajimos aquí, pero como has notado es un hospital privado así que... —Isabella escuchaba con detenimiento a Alice, pero cuando sus oídos captaron la última oración, un temor la aquejó, debía pagar los servicios de ese caro lugar, pero ella no tenía mucho dinero, él poco que tenía era para sobrevivir mientras encontraba un empleo.

— ¿Me podrías dar unos minutos a solas? —interrumpió Bella antes de que Alice terminara de decirle que ellos cubrirían los gastos. A esta última no le importunó que la castaña le pidiera un poco de privacidad y, como respuesta a la petición, sólo asintió y tomó la mano de su pareja, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

El cerebro de Bella trabajaba rápidamente, sus neuronas haciendo sinapsis tratando de unir ideas, creando un plan.

—Piensa, piensa en algo, Bella —se dijo a sí misma. Un pensamiento se fijó en su cabeza, esas palabras habían sido un incentivo para que su cerebro trabajara más rápido.

Dejó a su bebé en el cunero y volvió a mirar la habitación, ubicó su mochila y su ropa doblada en un mueble sofisticado de la habitación. ¡Vaya que debía ser costoso! ¡Incluso había una pantalla de última tecnología en ese cuarto blanco de hospital! Caminó hacia ahí y comenzó a cambiarse velozmente, ignorando, de nuevo, toda queja que su cuerpo le daba a través de señales dolorosas.

Mientras se vestía notó que el vendaje se había empapado de sangre, así que avanzó hacia otro mueble buscando una nueva venda; cuando la halló, se la colocó de manera torcida. Una vez que creyó que esa parte estaba cubierta se puso encima el vestido amarillo que portaba desde ¿hoy? ¿O era ayer? No lo sabía con precisión, pero eso era intrascendente, se calzó los cómodos zapatos y hurgó en los cajones hasta encontrar papel y pluma para escribir:

_"Alice, lamento irme así, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos del hospital, te estoy enormemente agradecida."_

Sacó de su mochila 30 dólares y los colocó sobre la nota yaciente en la mesita, a un lado de la cama. Sin más, se colgó la mochila al hombro, tomó a su bebé en brazos y con delicadeza abrió la puerta. Sin hacer ruido, asomó la cabeza, su corazón empezaba a latir con desesperación producto de la adrenalina; miró hacia ambos lados y notó que el pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro, sólo iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas. Caminó velozmente a las escaleras y bajó cada escalón pero, justo cuando iba a dar vuelta a la salida, escuchó la tintineante voz de Alice, así que se pegó más a la pared apretando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo al suyo. Comenzaba a hiperventilar, ella se estaba acercando, podía escuchar sus tacones sobre el liso piso del hospital.

—Alice —llamó una voz que no había escuchado antes. Puso atención a los pasos que se alejaban, esta era su oportunidad, sin mirar atrás caminó a la puerta trasera, la abrió y salió de ahí como si estar dentro de ese lugar quemara.

Caminó entre la oscuridad de la noche, el viento soplaba con un poco de violencia su delgado cuerpo. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, el albergue debía estar cerrado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dormir en el parque? No lo sabía, caminó hacia donde sus pasos instintivamente la llevaban, de manera autómata había llegado a aquella calle tan familiar, tan desolada, sólo con las luces de los faroles como compañía. Recorrió con melancolía ese lugar, esta vez sus pasos la guiaron a un parque cercano, caminó buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse, y observó a lo lejos un pequeño quiosco; decidió que ahí dormiría por hoy, sólo mientras conseguía un lugar en el albergue.

Subió los pequeños escalones e ingresando al redondo espacio, tiró la mochila y se sentó en la fría y dura superficie. Buscó un delgado suéter en su mochila arropando con él a Charlie, lo pegó lo más que pudo a su pecho para darle un poco de calor, recargó la cabeza en la pared del quiosco y cerró instantáneamente los ojos.

Isabella dormitaba tranquilamente cuando un llanto la despertó bruscamente, era su hijo pidiendo atención. La joven movió el cuello de un lado a otro, dormir sentada y con la cabeza en una mala postura le había pasado factura, sentía un enorme nudo en el cuello. Meció a su bebé y comenzó a bajarse la parte de arriba de su vestido, removiendo un poco su sujetador para poder amamantarlo; en cuando el pequeño tomó el pezón de su madre, la conexión de ambos resplandeció. Isabella se emocionó al verse alimentando al producto de su amor con Riley, era tan...emocionante para ella, a pesar de haber perdido las cosas materiales de su vida, se sentía plena, era una sensación de regocijo.

Ella sabía que para enfrentarse a ese futuro incierto que se iba acercando a ella, no necesitaba nada más que el amor de su bebé, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos no habría nada que pudiera hacer sentir infeliz a Bella porque, si bien ella deseaba estar en este momento con Riley, sabía que más adelante lo haría, se reuniría con él, pero eso sería cuando su hijo estuviera lo suficientemente mayor para no necesitarla.

Cuando Isabella terminó con su tarea, se volvió a cubrir con su ropa y trató de conciliar el sueño que no tardó en visitarla, envolviéndola hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana empezaron a resplandecer en el horizonte. No se quería moverse, estaba demasiado entumecida, así que esperó unos minutos más sentada en el suelo del quiosco, sólo observando al bebé que dormía tranquilamente. Cuando lo creyó oportuno se levantó y recogió su mochila, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la parada del autobús y, como ya era su costumbre, caminó por esa calle inolvidable para ella.

Después de tomar el transporte colectivo llegó al albergue, cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas de par en par. Recordó el suceso que se había suscitado en tan poco tiempo, el nacimiento de su bebé que a pesar de haberse adelantado dos semanas en nacer, lucía sano. Ingresó a la calidez del lugar y miró hacia los lados, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —habló una mujer adulta, con la experiencia grabada en las canas. Sus ojos eran agradables y su rostro estaba surcado en pequeñas arrugas.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. ¿Ustedes podrían darme asilo temporalmente? —interrogó Bella temerosa.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — Cuestionó la señora de unos cincuenta años de edad; su ceño se había fruncido—. ¿En dónde he escuchado ese nombre? —se preguntó a sí misma—. ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! Eres la chica del periódico —Isabella se sorprendió. ¿La chica del periódico? La mujer vio la interrogación dibujada en el rostro de la joven y se acercó al mostrador para tomar el diario que habían traído esa mañana y poder enseñárselo a Bella. Cuando ella lo vio, su rostro se desencajó. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tanta maldad en una persona? ¿Estos eran los precios del amor?

El titular rezaba:

_"Isabella Swan, acusada de robo y abuso de confianza por una de las familias más reconocidas e influyentes de Kansas, la familia Biers"_

—Yo-o ja-jamás haría al-algo así —tartamudeó Bella.

—No pareces del tipo de persona que lo hace —intentó tranquilizarla la señora de nombre desconocido—. Puedo reconocer la maldad en el rostro de las personas y créeme, querida, que veo todo menos eso en el tuyo —le sonrió cálidamente—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sue Clearwater —comentó aquella amigable mujer—. Vamos, cariño, te daré una habitación y hablaremos mientras comes.

Sue encaminó a Isabella por el largo vestíbulo hacia las pequeñas habitaciones que consistían en una suave cama individual y, en el caso de ella, una hermosa cuna azul y un alto ropero de madera bien cuidado. Cuando Bella había entrado al lugar creyó que encontraría una incómoda cama, una destartalada cuna y un pequeño mueble viejo y carcomido por la polilla, pero fue todo lo contrario, lo único que pudo pensar fue que las donaciones debían ser muy generosas para tener en tales condiciones el lugar. Agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía por poder gozar de un techo en el cual dormir y comer, por un tiempo.

Después de que Isabella guardara lo poco que tenía en su habitación y le diera de comer a Charlie, salió del cuarto dejando a su bebé dormido en la nueva cuna, y se dirigió a la que, Sue le había señalado, era la cocina; aunque si no le hubiera dado la indicaciones, ella habría podido llegar por su propios medios, ya que el olor a huevos y café recién hecho estaba en el ambiente, sólo tenía que seguir el lugar de dónde provenía. Cuando entró al gran comedor se dio cuenta de que la señora Sue no estaba sola, había alrededor de 30 personas, incluyendo mujeres y niños, sentados, comiendo y platicando entre ellos. Sue, que había visto entrar a Isabella, caminó hacia ella, que seguía de pie e inmóvil.

—Te presentaré —le dijo Sue a Bella y girándose hacia todas las personas, anunció—: Les presento a Isabella Swan, ella es madre de un pequeño niño llamado Charlie y ambos se quedaran aquí con nosotros, queda de más decir que espero puedan integrarla a este lugar, muchas de ustedes saben cuán difícil es llegar a un lugar nuevo sin nadie conocido alrededor —terminó el pequeño discurso pasando un brazo por el hombro a Bella.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Isabella había llegado a aquel sitio, y se sentía extremadamente feliz de haber sido aceptada por las residentes, nadie la había cuestionado por lo que se hablaba en las calles. Isabella, aunque al principio renuente a explicarle la razón que la había llevado a dicho lugar, había terminado por contarle a Sue todo en absoluto. Había llorado tristemente en el hombro de esa mujer, que empezaba a ser una segunda madre para ella ya que le recordaba mucho a Renné.

Ese albergue era sólo para féminas y niños desamparados; los hombres eran aceptados en un albergue a dos calles de ahí y, por lo que se sabía, eran los mejores del estado de Kansas.

Esas cosas eran lo que evitaban que el mundo decayera de manera drástica, aún existían personas capaces de ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio, eran ese tipo de individuos los que debían habitar el planeta; el mundo se regía por los placeres mundanos y se desgastaba cada vez más con los vicios, ya no era sólo cuestión de asesinar a sangre fría, no, ahora las acciones viles consistían en mentiras y difamación. Isabella había sufrido mucho con esto.

La Sra. Biers había acabado con su fama pública, "la hija del jefe de la policía de Kansas acusada de violar la ley", eso había provocado que quedara marcada en la sociedad. Esos días había acudido a todos los lugares que se le ocurrían para buscar trabajo pero algunos, a pesar de tener vacantes y de que ella cubriera todos los requisitos, la rechazaban. Empezaba a agobiarse porque no tenía nada, el poco dinero que tenía se agotaba con los gastos que un bebé implicaba, le quedaban alrededor de 20 dólares y las opciones se le agotaban.

—Sue, he pensado seriamente en vender en los cruces de los semáforos —le dijo con resignación Isabella. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una pequeña banca del jardín trasero del albergue, si alguien lo veía desde otra perspectiva jamás pensaría que ese lugar daba asilo a los más necesitados.

— ¿Estás segura, querida? —le cuestionó suavemente la mujer de cabellos canos.

— ¿Es que me queda otra opción? —replicó Bella con una desesperación abrumadora.

—Ciertamente, no —coincidió Sue—. Tengo una mochila portabebés que donó una mujer hace unos días, tal vez pueda facilitarte la tarea, a menos que estés dispuesta a dejar a Charlie mientras estás fuera. Cuando Isabella escuchó esa última parte el pánico de tener a su bebé lejos la aquejó—. Entonces la traeré —le sonrió Sue, interpretando la decisión de Isabella mediante sus gestos aterrados.

Los pies estaban matando a Bella, sentía el peso de su cuerpo en sus dos pequeñas plantas, llevaba horas caminando, paseándose entre los autos que se detenían en el semáforo de aquella calle tan especial para ella, y ofreciendo algunos cigarrillos o chicles para comprar. Aunque había vendido poco más de la mitad, estaba pensando de manera seria en regresar al albergue, se sentía culpable por tener a su hijo en una misma postura por horas, sin completa movilidad. Había reunido alrededor de 13 dólares, no era mucho, pero ya era un ingreso que podía invertir para comprar más mercancía.

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos, caminó con prisa al auto que tenía la ventanilla del piloto bajada completamente.

—Un paquete de cigarros, por favor —pidió una voz masculina desde dentro del vehículo. Isabella cogió lo que le había pedido y levantó la vista a ese atractivo hombre que la miraba con curiosidad.

—A-aquí tiene —balbuceó la joven trigueña; la presencia de ese ojiverde la inquietaba.

El joven de mandíbula marcada y pelo cobrizo tomó la cajetilla y le tendió un billete de 20 dólares.

—No-o tengo cambio —continuó Isabella con su recién adquirida tartamudez, agachó la cabeza y le regresó el billete al atractivo desconocido.

—Déjalo así —él levantó su mano y empujó la de ella, para hacerle entender con ese gesto que podía quedarse con el billete. Bella, dando un respingo por aquel extraño toque que le había provocado sensaciones que ella creía muertas, empezó a negar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el joven anónimo se alejó del lugar, dejándola pasmada. Isabella se recuperó sin retardos y caminó hacia la caja donde usualmente guardaba los artículos que vendía, la cerró y con cuidado de no importunar a su bebé levantó la caja antes de dirigirse a la parada del autobús y volver a su _"hogar"_.

Los días siguieron su transcurso, al igual que los rutinarios encuentros entre Isabella y _"el hombre cobrizo"_, como ella solía citarlo en su mente, que sucedían siempre en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. El hombre cobrizo acostumbraba dejarle un billete de mayor denominación a lo que correspondía por el pago de una cajetilla de cigarros.

Se había vuelto una costumbre agradable para ambos, la atracción cada vez se hacía más evidente, pero Isabella la reprimía con sus sentimientos de culpa… ¿Cómo era posible empezar a sentir lo mismo que por el padre de su hijo? ¿Es que acaso traicionaba el amor que le había profesado? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en complicarle las cosas? ¿Había asesinado a alguien en su otra vida? No lo entendía, ni creía poder legar a hacerlo, su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza.

Un día en particular, el eje sobre el que giraba Isabella cambió bruscamente su posición, ese día sería recordado por el destino y los personajes involucrados.

Había empezado como un día horrible para ambos. El hombre de cabello cobrizo estaba preocupado por la integridad de su obsesión, representada en esa mujer delicada de rulos castaños. Había ido, como cada día del último mes, a esa parada donde ella acostumbraba venderle unos cigarrillos, pero ella no había estado ahí, y eso lo dejó con una desagradable sensación, se había acostumbrado a verla a diario.

Por otro lado, Isabella se sentía molesta por haberse quedado dormida, se había retrasado y no había visto a su guapo cliente. Con todo el humor decaído se dirigió esa tarde-noche a la abandonada parada del autobús con su característica caja. Agradecía enormemente el apoyo de Sue, ya que ella le había ofrecido a Bella cuidar a Charlie para evitar incomodarlo mientras ella trabajaba.

Sus ojos se cerraban de a poco, miró el reloj de su pulsera que marcaba las ocho en punto. Tendría que esperar el autobús diez minutos en esa incómoda banca, el clima borrascoso de ese otoño la hacían abrazar su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos.

La bocina de un auto la alertó, abrió los ojos y lo que observó la dejo perpleja y la puso nerviosa de sobremanera.

— ¿Quieres que te alcance a algún lugar? —le habló la aterciopelada voz del hombre cobrizo.

—No es necesario, gracias —respondió Isabella sin dejar de lado sus modales.

—Vamos, no muerdo —le sonrió de lado—. Además, el clima está horrible allí afuera —argumentó; él moría por conocer a esa dulce morena.

—Yo... —No tenía buenos argumentos, la verdad es que el delgado suéter que vestía no era suficiente para soportar el clima—. Está bien, gracias.

El hombre salió del vehículo y cuando lo hizo notó, por la luz de los faroles de la calle, la mancha roja que cubría parte del vientre de Isabella.

—Es-estás sangrando, debes ir al hospital —sugirió alarmado por la cantidad de sangre.

—No, no es necesario —repitió ella en voz baja.

—No te costará nada, conozco a alguien que puede atenderte sin pagar un centavo —dijo él adivinando la razón de la negativa de la castaña. Era evidente que el dinero que tenía ella era insuficiente.

—No me sentiría a gusto con ello —se justificó ella.

—Puede ser como un préstamo, no tienes por qué pagarme ahora —le propuso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Supongo que eso suena mejor —se resignó Bella a lo que él le decía.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen —le extendió la mano a modo de saludo y ella agitó la suya correspondiendo el gesto.

—Isabella Swan —respondió en un susurro.

—Está bien, Isabella, vamos al hospital —habló antes de encaminarla hacia el lado del copiloto. Él abrió su puerta y la cerró cuando ella entró, regresó a su sitio y sin decir nada condujo al hospital donde trabajaba su padre, y del cual era dueño de un sesenta por ciento.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pidió Edward sin dejar de observar el camino. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un asentimiento por parte de Bella, así que prosiguió—. ¿Cómo es que terminaste vendiendo en la calle?... Si te incomoda, no me respondas —terminó él, aguardando por su respuesta.

—No es incomodidad, yo diría que es vergüenza —dijo Bella sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez a Edward, él la ponía nerviosa y más aún cuando la miraba—. Hace tiempo conocí al padre de mi hijo, cuando yo recién tenía dieciocho años y él veintisiete; la diferencia de edad, sumado a la pertenencia a distintas clases sociales impidió que sus padres apoyaran nuestra relación, pero aún con todo esto nosotros continuamos con ella. Dos años después, mis padres murieron y, por alguna extraña razón, jamás supe que tenían innumerables deudas con el banco hasta que me sacaron de mi casa. El día del funeral, Riley me pidió matrimonio, yo le anuncié mi embarazo y después de todo, él me acogió. Íbamos a casarnos pero un mes antes de la boda, él tuvo que salir de viaje por el negocio familiar; el vuelo de regreso resulto desastroso… y él falleció. Tres meses después de su muerte, su madre llegó un día al apartamento que yo compartía con Riley, y me exigió dejar el lugar sin oportunidad de llevarme mucho conmigo, pero eso no fue lo único que hizo —un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bella. Edward estiró la mano y tomó la de Isabella que estaba sobre su regazo, la acercó a sus labios y le besó los nudillos, mostrándole todo su apoyo con ese pequeño gesto, ella continuó—. Ella, al ser muy reconocida y tener todos los recursos económicos necesarios, mintió a los medios, me acusaron de robo y abuso de confianza y, como entenderás, nadie quiso contratarme después de tal acusación. Tuve que recurrir a las calles si quería mantener a mi pequeño Charlie, no me quedaba otra opción —terminó con lágrimas corriendo por su tristones ojos, temblores la sacudían. Había sido difícil decir todo eso en voz alta, pero ella sentía una confianza inexplicable hacia Edward, y eso la asustaba de sobremanera.

Ya habían llegado al Hospital. Edward no habló, sólo ayudó a salir a Bella del auto y ambos se dirigieron a un consultorio, demasiado familiar para él. Bella no prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, estaba en un pequeño trance. No escuchó los saludos que padre e hijo se daban, no fue consciente de la pequeña mujer de pelos negros que disparaban en todas direcciones, que la miraba preocupada y sorprendida de encontrarla ahí.

Carlisle llamó a una enfermera y pidió que la llevaran a una sala de operaciones, al parecer Isabella se había desgarrado la sutura de la cesárea. Carlisle trabajó en ella sobre la mesa de operaciones, mientras Edward se había comunicado con la dueña del albergue informándole la situación de Bella y diciéndole que Alice pasaría por el pequeño Charlie. Aún seguía pensando en la situación de Bella, trató de encontrar alguna manera de demandar a la mujer de la que Isabella hablaba, y se comunicó con diversos contactos para conseguir información sobre Riley Biers. A pesar de que Bella no le hubiera dicho el apellido, él lo había supuesto porque por lo que había escuchado Riley era el único heredero de la famosa cadena de empresas. Podía iniciar un juicio contra esa familia y buscar una manera de beneficiar a Bella, él había sido catalogado como uno de los abogados más fríos, calculadores y conocedores de su área; jamás había perdido un juicio y si iniciaba uno, no sería la excepción a esa regla, y menos aún si buscaba los intereses de la mujer por la que empezaba a despertar sentimientos.

Isabella salió del quirófano y fue trasladada a una habitación especial. Padecía anemia y un grado de desnutrición leve, y la había empezado a tratar.

Edward le había hablado a Carlisle y Alice sobre la situación de Isabella, omitiendo algunos detalles. Y, Alice le platicó sobre el primer encuentro que había tenido con ella. Esa parte de la familia Cullen estuvo de acuerdo en trasladar a Isabella a su casa para ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Además, Carlisle estaba dispuesto a darle un trabajo como su secretaria, mientras encontraba una base estable para sostenerse ella misma y a su hijo recién nacido.

Cuando Bella despertó tuvo un _deja vu_, pero eso no fue lo desesperante de la habitación, sino encontrarse con Alice, probablemente la habían encontrado y ahora buscaban que le pagara por los servicios que le habían otorgado. Su corazón comenzó a latir en su caja torácica, y se vio reflejado en la máquina que mostraba el registro de la actividad coronaria y la presión arterial.

—Tranquila, Bella —a Isabella le sorprendió que usara ese apelativo de su nombre, pero no comentó nada—. No debes estresarte, sino tendrán que sedarte y no podrás ver a Charlie —dijo haciéndose a un lado para ampliar el campo de visión de Bella y que pudiera observar a Edward cargando a su pequeño ángel. La escena la abrumó, se sentía de nueva cuenta plena, era como si así hubiera tenido que ser desde siempre, Edward siempre formando parte de la fotografía, pero algo no le permitía gozar de manera completa de ello, y eso no era más que la culpabilidad de sentir que traicionaba a Riley.

El cansancio había hecho mella en Isabella y, mientras ella dormía y Charlie descansaba en una cuna que habían pedido que trajeran a su habitación, Edward revisaba los documentos que le habían enviado sobre Riley. Le comentaría su plan a Isabella y él trataría de hacer el proceso rápido.

Cuando Isabella despertó y Edward le explicó cómo podría proceder la demanda, sintió pavor de encontrarse con esa mujer que tanto había arruinado su vida. Ella no quería volver a verla pero si en sus manos estaba devolverle el patrimonio que Riley le había dejado a su hijo, lo haría. Una madre estaba dispuesta a todo aquello que involucrara el bienestar de su hijo, y jamás lo había comprendido tan bien como ahora lo hacía.

Los días fueron pasando, y la relación de los Cullen con los Swan fue fortificándose. Bella ya no estaba tan cerrada a sentir, con cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Edward se derrumbada una pequeña parte de su torre llena de miedos e inseguridades; poco a poco empezaba a llenarse de ese sentimiento de calidez, poco a poco iba dándole paso al amor.

Charlie había conseguido nuevos tíos y tías consentidores. Isabella había conocido a los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen, cada uno de ellos era tan diferente entre sí, pero se complementaban y se compaginaban muy bien, era como la relación antagonista de hielo y fuego.

El juicio llegó. La Sra. Biers fue acusada de difamación y de esconder información. Isabella se había enterado del testamento que Riley había hecho antes de morir y de la carta que le había dejado, todas esas pruebas habían favorecido a la victoria absoluta que Isabella, con ayuda de Edward, había conseguido.

Edward, aunque renuente a entregarle la carta que Riley le había escrito, lo había hecho, debía respetar la decisión de Bella de comenzar con una relación formal o simplemente formar parte del círculo de amigos, sin poder aspirar a más.

A la salida de la sala de juicios se encontraban Edward y Bella, esta última leyendo esa carta que su amado le había escrito antes de caer en su lecho de muerte.

_Bella,_

_Extrañamente te he escrito una carta, pero un presentimiento me hace redactarla, algo me dice que este es el adiós, así que si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya no estoy en la Tierra, a tu lado, pero eso no quiere decir que esté lejos de ti. _

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije alguna vez? Los humanos están tan corrompidos que no pueden ver algo tan puro como las almas, se les ha arrebatado ese don; no me verás físicamente a tu lado, pero yo siempre estaré protegiéndote desde donde esté. Mi alma, fiel a ti, te seguirá. Jamás estarás sola, enviaré a alguien que sea digno de tu amor, no trates de separarlo de ti. Ya sé lo que pasará por tu cabecita cuando lo encuentres, creerás que me estás traicionado, pero no es así, amor. _

_El amor no está restringido para ti, permítete amar, te lo mereces. Sólo te pediré algo, háblale a mi hijo de mí cuando creas que tiene la suficiente edad para entenderlo, quiero que me tenga en su mente, sólo te pediré eso._

_He dejado todos mis bienes y las acciones que me pertenecen de la empresa familiar a tu nombre, estarás enterada de eso en cuanto recibas esta carta, ya que tendrá adjunto el testamento que redacté esta misma tarde._

_Sé feliz, Isabella._

_Siempre te amaré. _

_Riley._

Isabella había derramado algunas lágrimas sobre el fino papel, cuando terminó de leerla levantó la vista hacia los ojos verdes que la miraban tristemente. Isabella estaba pronto a hacer lo que Riley había dicho en la carta, separar a Edward de su lado, pero cuando comprendió las dulces palabras de su antiguo amor, supo que él lo había enviado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de decidir si le abriría nuevamente las puertas al amor o colocaría infinitos candados a sus sentimientos.

—Bella, desconozco lo que dice la carta. Es probable que te alejes de mi lado, pero antes de que tomes una decisión, permíteme decirte que mi amor hacia ti es sincero. Sé que tu corazón jamás me pertenecerá completamente, pero sólo te pido una oportunidad para amarte. No puedo prometerte estar siempre a tu lado porque, tú más que nadie sabe que la muerte es el curso natural de la vida, pero lo que sí te puedo prometer es hacer de tus días los mejores, hacer que disfrutes tu día como si fueses a dar tu último respiro. Si me lo permites, seré un padre para tu hijo y si aceptas darme una oportunidad, te propongo hacerte la mujer más feliz siendo mi esposa. Sólo me queda decir que te amo, Bella —habló Edward con el corazón en la mano, dispuesto a aceptar la decisión de Bella, pero rogando internamente porque ella le diera una oportunidad.

—Ya no puedo encerrar lo que siento, el amor me ha visitado dos veces, siempre en el mismo lugar, la primera vez trajo a mí un hombre maravilloso, pero las circunstancias lo arrebataron de mi lado; la segunda ocasión se me permitió amar, pero en ese momento yo, de manera voluntaria, quise alejar ese amor de mí —relató Isabella. Lágrimas desbordaban por esos brillosos ojos marrones—. Ambos hombres incomparables. El segundo hombre, tan maravilloso como el primero, me amó cuando yo no tenía absolutamente nada, se enamoró de mí aun sabiendo que a lo único a lo que podía anhelar era a tener una parte de mi corazón, eso lo hace tan grandioso que no hay razón para pedir una oportunidad que ya le fue dada, porque yo quiero casarme con él y entregarle cada día una parte de mi alma; quiero que él sea un padre para mi hijo, porque lo amo. —Terminó su discurso lanzándose a los brazos de su amado y sellando con un beso lento las promesas de un futuro incierto.

Ambos enamorados sabían que ese era el principio de la vida que tenían por delante pero estaban dispuestos a saltar juntos los obstáculos que se presentaran.

Edward se proponía hacer feliz a los Swan y amarlos por el resto de su vida. Haría que Bella no mitigara los sentimientos que le tenía a él. Sería digno de su amor pero, sobre todo, respetaría los sentimientos de Bella hacia Riley, pues sabía que él había sido una parte importante en su vida.

Bella, por otro lado, se aseguraría de estar completamente para su familia, de disfrutar cada segundo que le ofrecía la vida, de dejar entrar al amor por las puertas de su corazón y no olvidar jamás a cada persona que se había ido de su lado, sus padres y su primer amor.

Al final de todo esto, se sabía de manera clara que el amor podía sonreírle dos veces a una persona y era decisión suya devolverle el gesto. Isabella había sido participe de ello. Ella, por su parte, había accedido a amar y ser amada. Había tomado su decisión, darle una segunda oportunidad al amor que la había perseguido siempre en el mismo lugar.

(1)_"Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor mi cómplice y todo" _es un poema de_ Mario Benedetti _llamado_ "Te quiero"._

* * *

_Hola chicas, este One Shot es para un concurso si pudieran apoyarme en las votaciones se los agradecería mucho, están en el grupo de FFAD. Aún no he pensado si hacer un fic más largo de este OS. _

_G._


End file.
